Akko Buys Diana A Drank
by riz3greym0n
Summary: Diana comes home to Akko's singing.


Her legs ached, her mind was fuzzy, and she wanted nothing more than to go home and plop herself down on her bed, and cuddle up to her girlfriend.

Diana Cavendish, ever since her adolescence, was always working herself to no end. All those years of late night study sessions and constantly having a great deal of work and assignments to accomplish were starting to catch up to her. Though it's been four years since she, and her friends, graduated from the academy, the now 22-year-old heiress just couldn't seem to catch a break. Between becoming one of Luna Nova's fellow instructors, and being the head of the Cavendish family, there really was little to no time for rest.

Fortunately, it was the beginning of spring break, which meant that the blonde could finally take at least a bit of time off and spend some of it relaxing with her significant other. She wanted nothing more than to cozy up and get comfy with her lovable Japanese goofball, Akko.

Her Atsuko.

Just the thought of her instantly made some of Diana's stress fade away. A small smile crept its way up her tired face as she walked towards the front door of her house. Fumbling around the inside of her bag, she found her keys, and unlocked the door.

"Akko?" The blonde called out as she closed the door behind her. "I'm home."

Diana heard faint music coming from their bedroom, and what sounded like her girlfriend's voice, singing along to whatever tune was playing. Following the noise, Diana was not prepared for the scene that was about to unveil before her.

"Akko, are you-" Diana's mouth hung slightly open as she processed the setting in front of her.

"I'ma buy you a drank…" Atsuko Kagari was sitting on their bed, singing off tune with the T-Pain song that she had playing throughout the room. "Then I'ma take you home with me!" She gleefully cheered out as she held up an animal, a black cat to be exact, and examined the outfit that it was uncomfortably modelling.

The cat, which was Akko's familiar, had on a miniature white hat that resembled the one that Shiny Chariot owned. To go with it, was a smaller replica of the rest of Chariot's outfit that hugged the poor feline's body a bit too uncomfortably.

"I got money in the bank," The Japanese girl kept singing as her familiar struggled to escape from both her arms and the tight-fitting clothes, "shawty, what you think 'bout that? I'll be in the grey Cadillac."

"…Akko…" Diana tried to call out to her girlfriend once more, pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on.

"WE IN THE BED LIKE, OOH OOH OOH, OOH OOH!"

The sudden outburst of lyrics startled both Diana and the cat that Akko was holding. At this point, Diana started to blush at the proactive lyrics and the palm of her hand met her face, making a soft smack sound as the heiress shook her head.

"WE IN THE BED LIKE…"

"ATSUKO!"

"OOH OOh Ooh," Akko lowered both the volume of her voice and music as soon as she realized that Diana was standing in their bedroom doorway, "o-oh, hey, Diana. When did you get back?" She nervously chuckled, as she tried to slyly, but gently set the cat down behind her.

Diana almost scoffed at her girlfriend's poor attempt to hide the cat away from her view. As soon as Akko set it down, it scurried off into the living room, still trying, yet failing to remove the clothing from its body. Diana made a mental note to help undress it as soon as she was done prying some answers from the Japanese girl who was profusely blushing in front of her.

"I have a rather large amount of questions running through my mind right now," the British girl started, "but the only one I will ask is, 'Why?'"

Akko shrugged. "I was bored!" She exclaimed. "I was waiting for you to come home and I got… Preoccupied."

"…So, you dressed the cat up in a Shiny Chariot costume?"

"I thought he looked cute in it!"

Diana sighed, but removed her shoes as she finally stepped inside the room. Akko shifted over and made room for Diana to sit next to her, but instead the British girl promptly laid down next to her, setting her head on her lap. Diana closed her eyes once Akko started running her fingers gently through her platinum blonde and green locks.

They were like this for a few moments. Akko still embarrassed on being caught horribly singing and playing dress up with her feline familiar, and Diana still exhausted from her day.

But finally, the heiress broke the awkward silence in the room. "It was a rather amusing event to be witnessed after a long day's work."

Akko looked down at her tired girlfriend to see a genuine small smile across her face. The brunette let out a small giggle and nodded her head in agreement.

"It would also make for an interesting story for me to tell Professor Du Nord once break is over."

Akko's body tensed and her ruby eyes shot open at that statement. "Don't you dare tell her!"

Diana couldn't help but to laugh at her girlfriend's outburst.

"Diana!" Akko cried out in embarrassment. "I'm serious! Ursula-sensei should never, ever find out about this!"

The laughing girl laying upon her lap didn't answer, she was still trying to control her giggles.

"Daiana! 何がそんなに面白いですか？ _(What is so funny?)_ " The brunette unknowingly started speaking in her native tongue, something she did when she was severely flustered. This only made the blonde laugh even harder. "私は本気です！笑うなー! _(I'm serious! Stop laughing!)_ "

* * *

 **This was the first LWA fanfic I've ever written, and I still cringe every time I read it lol, but posting it on FF just bc why not  
**

 **Prompt that started this mess: "Imagine person A of your OTP walking into their and person B's apartment to find B dressing up their clearly uncomfortable cat in cute outfits singing "Buy U a Drank" by T-Pain."**


End file.
